hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Menthuthuyoupi/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Menthuthuyoupi character.gif|Menthuthuyoupi head shot Menthuthuyoupi_Anime.png|Menthuthuyoupi in the anime 109 - Menthuthuyoupi portrait.png|A portrait of Youpi 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards 91 - Youpi crashes while flying.png|Menthuthuyoupi crashes while trying to fly (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi and the other Guards watch the King kill Meruem_arrives_at_Kakin.png|Menthuthuyoupi arrives in Kakin 102 - Menthuthuyoupi arrives.png|Menthuthuyoupi drags a new player for the King 103 - Menthuthuyoupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds up a note for Shaiapouf 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guard and Meruem against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the East Gorteau palace 108 - Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi shares Shaiapouf's ideas 110 - Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Youpi doesn't want any more beating from the King Invasion.png|Menthuthuyoupi confronts the extermination team Menthuthuyoupi 112.png|Menthuthuyoupi ready for battle 112 - Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon.png|Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon 112 - Knuckle hits Youpi.png|Menthuthuyoupi is hit by Knuckle Metamorphosis 2011.png|Menthuthuyoupi's metamorphosis ability 112 - Youpi's strength.png|Knuckle quantifies Menthuthuyoupi's strength Monstrous form of Youpi.png|Monstrous form of Youpi Youpi -113.png|Youpi during his fight with Knuckle and Shoot Youpi running.png|Menthuthuyoupi running after Shoot 114 - pre-Youpi vs Knuckle fight.png|Start of the fight 117 - Youpi looking at Shoot.png|Menththuyoupi glaring at Shoot 117 - Berserk Youpi.png|A berserk Menthutuyoupi Rage Blast animated.png|Menthuthuyoupi's Rage Blast 118 - Youpi powers up.png|Menthuthuyoupi's fake rage 118 - Knuckle vs. Youpi 1.png|Knuckle attempts to hit Youpi 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 2.png|Youpi almost killing Knuckle Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind.png|Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind 118 - Narukami.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Killua's lightning UttOoOR.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Killua's lightning 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 3.png|Stunned by the lightning 119 - Killua escapes.png|Killua and Meleoron escape from Youpi 120 - Youpi vs Knuckle.png|Youpi vs Knuckle clones 120 - Knuckle, Morel, and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Knuckle saves Morel Menthuthuyoupi realises his new power.png|Menthuthuyoupi realises his new power Menthuthuyoupi smiles after luring Knuckle into his trap.png|Menthuthuyoupi smiles after luring Knuckle into his trap Menthuthuypoupi smiles - 120.png|Menthuthuypoupi smiles - 120 Menthuthuyoupi prepares to kill Morel.png|Menthuthuyoupi prepares to kill Morel A transformed Menthuthuyoupi.png|A transformed Menthuthuyoupi 122 - Youpi with wings.png|Menthuthuyoupi with wings 122 - Youpi and Pouf.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf in search for the King 127 - Youpi and Pouf at the explosion.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf at the explosion sight 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem Menthuthuyoupi crying.png|Menthuthuyoupi cries 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Chibi Youpi.png|The bee-sized Menthuthuyoupi |-|Manga= Youpi.PNG|A close up on Menthuthuyoupi Meruem guard.png|Menthuthuyoupi and the other royal guards receiving orders from Meruem Meruem goruto.png|Menthuthuyoupi holding Meruem arrives at East Gorteau Meruem takes control of East Gorteau's palace.png|Menthuthuyoupi along with the other royal guards and Meruem took control of East Gorteau's Palace 258_1_Part_2.png Knuckle using hakoware on yupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Knuckle's Hakoware Knuckle hit and run.png|Knuckle runs away after hitting Menthuthuyoupi Knuckle and Morel vs Yupi.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle & Morel Knuckle hiting yupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Knuckle after Killua's Narukami Knuckle smoke clones.JPG|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle's smoke clones Yupi vs smoke clones.png|Menthuthuyoupi versus the smoke clones Knuckle vs yupi.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle 289.png|Menthuthuyoupi in Rage Form Yupi in rage mode destroying all the smoke clones.png|Menthuthuyoupi destroys the smoke clones in "rage incarnated" form Knuckle disable potclean.JPG|Knuckle disables Potclean in exchange of Morel's life Yupi doesn't have interest in fighting knuckle anymore.png|Menthuthuyoupi refuses to fight Knuckle anymore Chimera ants.png|Menthuthuyoupi and the Chimera Ants Menththuyoupi Rage explosion.PNG|Menthuthuyoupi's Rage explosion Yupis death.png|Methuthuyoupi dies 266 In the Unlikely Event Of....png 267 Activation.png 269_Adversity_Is_a_Good_Thing.png 272_Error.png 276_Missileman.png 289 Terms.jpg 291 Soliloquy.jpg 299 Regeneration.jpg 304 Magic.jpg 308 Flash.jpg 309 Match.jpg Chapter 311.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, the other Royal guards and Meruem in the cover of Volume 22 Volume23cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, the other Royal guards and Meruem in the cover of Volume 23 Volume28cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf and Neferpitou in the cover of Volume 28 |-|Openings and Endings= Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Menthuthuyoupi in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi on a promotional V-Jump Picture Menthuthuyoupi Card 1.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 1 Menthuthuyoupi card 2.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 2 Menthuthuyoupi card 3.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 3 Menthuthuyoupi card 4.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 4 Menthuthuyoupi card 5.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 5 Menthuthuyoupi card 6.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 6 Menthuthuyoupi card 7.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 7 Menthuthuyoupi card 8.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 8 Menthuthuyoupi card 9.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 9 Menthuthuyoupi card 10.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 10 Menthuthuyoupi card 11.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi card 11 Category:Image Gallery